harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow! Snow! Snow!
A snow storm falls on Boston, and has the Harpers sitting at the Atchley mansion as the snow falls, and they rehash things, especially with Erica's reappearance! Also, during this storm, Jennifer Harper and Violet Harper have Amber Wellston, still despondent over Bethany Arthur's viciousness, stay with them, and they try to encourage her, on this episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. (Today's guests from Somerset: Molly Burnett as Ellen Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas; Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Vane Lucas.) Scene One: The Atchley Mansion. Everyone is assembled at the mansion due to a snowstorm that has snarled things in Boston. ANYSSA: I am sorry that we're so late. I had to pick up Susie and Ellen from Boylston Street. The snow is coming down heavy! BRYAN: Anyssa, be glad you are all ok. How bad is it now? ELLEN: The roads are getting very slippery. CRAIG: Well, we've got power, and the staff is at your disposal. ANYSSA: Thank you, Craig. (Enter Dylan and Adam) DYLAN: Nyssa, I am glad you are all right. ADAM: Is it really slippery? ANYSSA: Not the main roads, some of the backstreets are more slick than others. SUSANNAH: They plowed around Louisburg Square, but they are saying that nobody should be back there. (Enter Cara, Joanna and Mark. They all come with groceries) CARA: We went to the Stop and Shop, and we got some good things. CRAIG: Excellent, Cara. Take them to the kitchen. (Enter Mrs. Buxley, the Atchley's housekeeper.) MRS. BUXLEY: Just set them on the cart there, Ms. Niewoehner, and we will take care of it. (The kitchen staff take the groceries into the stocked kitchen.) CRAIG: Remember, everyone, we don't know when the snow will blow over, as it is a slow mover; but we have enough power here, the staff is at your disposal and if you need something, we will see to it that it will be brought. Worry not. SUSANNAH: Thank you, Craig. BRYAN: Where did Patrick go to? SUSANNAH: Some emergency back in Somerset, hard to say, he got a flight out right before the snow began. ELLEN: I hope he will come back soon. SUSANNAH: He will, darling. I talked with Jack and he said that Patrick will be on the next Martin Enterprises jet straightaway. ELLEN: That is good. SUSANNAH: Meanwhile, why don't you go and talk with Jennifer and Violet. They seem nice. (Ellen goes over to Jennifer and Violet, who have their friend, Amber with them.) VIOLET: Hey, Ellen. Good to see you here. ELLEN: Me too. Who is your friend? JENNIFER: This is Amber Wellston. She's a friend of ours. ELLEN: I am Ellen Lucas. AMBER: Nice to meet you. VIOLET: Amber has been dealing with bullying. ELLEN: I am sorry. Who has been doing this? AMBER: A girl named Bethany Arthur has been bullying me. ELLEN: I am sorry to hear that. AMBER: She should be stopped. JENNIFER: She will be. Come on, Amber. I am going to watch my cousin, Maggie, and help Hannah get her to bed. What do you think of that? AMBER: All right, Jenn, I will come to see that. (Jennifer and Amber go upstairs to Maggie's room) VIOLET: Ellen, I am very worried about Amber. ELLEN: I know, Vi. And I will talk with my mom about it, if you want. VIOLET: Of course, Ellen. You two are a part of this family, you know. ELLEN: Thank you, Vi, that means a lot to me. Scene Two: Arthur House. RON: Where is Bethany, Chelsea? CHELSEA: Not sure, dear. She may have gone and stayed at Gisele's house, due to the snow. RON: She should call. (Chelsea's phone goes off) CHELSEA: It's Bethany. She is at Gisele's house, and I told her to stay there for the time being. RON: She should have gotten home. She is grounded. CHELSEA: The school told her to get to the closest place near there, and Gisele's was closest. RON: Oh, you're right, dear. At least she is safe, but I am worried about Amber. CHELSEA: Amber is with the Harpers. She is being cared for. RON: That is good. CHELSEA: I am glad it is too. RON: I am tired. CHELSEA: At least, Bethany is safe, and Amber is safe with the Harpers. That is something to be thankful for. RON: I agree. CHELSEA: I will call Bethany before we go to bed. RON: Good idea. (The parents adjourn to the study.) Scene Three: The Atchley Mansion. Sam and Lahoma are back in the mansion. SAM: We went back to the hotel and they told us to come here. LAHOMA: The storm is pretty bad out there. SAM: The streets are hazardous. LAHOMA: Where's Jenn and her friend? VIOLET: They went to help Hannah get Maggie to sleep. (Enter Jenn; Amber and Hannah.) AMBER: She went to sleep right away. LAHOMA: That is good. Hannah, is it ok if I went in and saw Maggie? HANNAH: I will go up there with you, Lahoma. LAHOMA: Thank you, dear. (Hannah and Lahoma go upstairs. Sam is talking with Michael) SAM: Any word on what is going on with Erica? MICHAEL: Nothing, I am afraid, Sam. SAM: You are all worried, and I can certainly see that. (Enter Steven) STEVEN: And Erica will have more reason to worry. SAM: Why is that? STEVEN: My former sister in-law is on her way from London. MICHELLE: I heard something about that. When is she coming to come here? STEVEN: Not sure. MICHAEL: I am sure Erica will be dealing with it, and I know she is planning something. SAM: We will manage, I am sure. (Enter Patricia) PATRICIA: You are right, Sam. We have always managed. (The family bonds as the snow whips around that night. The scene fades) Category:Episodes